Among Thieves multiplayer
Uncharted 2: Among Thieves includes online multiplayer, where players can play against other players through the Internet. This feature was noticeably absent from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Modes Deathmatch Deathmatches have a maximum of 5 players on each side, Heroes vs Villains. They last up to 50 kills made on each side, with a time limit of 20 minute. Elimination A team based game where you try to survive multiple rounds against the other team. If you die once, you are out for the round and are left to spectate. If a person is alive on both teams when the time runs out, the round is considered a tie. Plunder A team based game where in a typical 5v5 match, the goal is to capture the treasure/idol 5 times in your team's capture chest. The time limit is set to 20 minutes, and kills are worth $50 while each capture of the treasure/idol will give everyone on your team $1,000. Objective Several objectives in the game during multiplayer are active. Ranked This contains an assortment of all the other the other match types (DM,Plunder, etc) Your skill level is tracked and presented as a blue number by your name when in the lobby and on the scorecard of ranked matches. Co-op Objective A cooperative mode where a team of 2-3 players play though a unique mission out of a possible 3 so far. The missions take place in Nepal war zone, the Tibetan village and the Sanctuary towers. Some maps appear to be somewhat harder than their counterparts for example, the Nepal war zone is quite easy while The Sanctuary is quite hard. Co-op Arena A cooperative mode where a team of 2-3 players have to fight against multiple waves of enemies that increase in difficulty. There are 2 modes, Gold Rush and Survival. Gold rush is similar to capture the flag. In Survival, there are 10 rounds and the goal is to stay alive and defeat every enemy each round. However different and more powerful enemies start spawning as higher rounds are reached. Maps There are currently eight multiplayer maps. Seven of the maps are set in Uncharted 2, while one is set in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. *The Village *The Temple *The Ice Caves *The Lost City *The Train Wreck *The Plaza *The Sanctuary *The Fort (The only map which is set in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune) Skins Taunts Taunts are exactly what their name implies. If a player holds , they will use the taunt they have equipped. If the option 'None' is selected for taunt, the player will jump on the spot when pressing . There was a bug where purchasing Chloe - Winter Clothes will give players this taunt and will allow them to use it even if they are not level 53. This was fixed when the game was updated to 1.04. Boosters Boosters give players advantages in a match. Each Booster requires a certain level to use and a cost to purchase. Players can equip two Boosters, one from slot 1 Boosters, and one from slot 2 Boosters. Once a player reaches level 51 (I), they can purchase Boosters that are "Badges of Honor". Badges of Honor give other players an advantage over the player using them. Levels When a player completes a match, they will earn money (or points) that will increase their level and will allow them to purchase rewards from the store. Listed below are the amounts of money required to reach each level. Once a player reaches level 51, their levels will appear as roman numerals (e.g. level 51 is I, level 52 is II, etc.). In total, there are 60 levels, with level 60 requiring $62,965,000. Downloadable content PlayStation Heroes Skin Pack The PlayStation Heroes Skin Pack was made available on January 28, 2010 worldwide on the PlayStation Store. The pack includes seven new skins for multiplayer – Cole Evil Cole, and Zeke from inFamous, Nathan Hale and a Chimera from Resistance 2, and Sev and a Helghast from Killzone 2. The pack costs US$4.99 or £3.99/€4.99. Drake's Fortune Multiplayer Pack The Drake's Fortune Multiplayer Pack is due for release on February 25th, 2010 across all countries on the PlayStation Store. The pack includes six multiplayer skins from the original Uncharted - Drake, Elena, Atoq Navarro, Eddy Raja, Gabriel Roman and Javier, the mercenary. You can purchase everything in one bundle for US$5.99 or the skins for US$2.99 and the maps for US$3.99. Although the content is coming to Australia and the United Kingdom, prices and dates have yet to be announced. Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer